


Baby it's Cold Outside

by dontkeepmehere



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkeepmehere/pseuds/dontkeepmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  groovyhedgehog requested a  Christmassy/holidayish 00Q fic based on the song “Baby It’s Cold Outside”.</p><p>Although Q has promised to visit his parents this Christmas Bond's methods of persuasion have him questioning his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's Cold Outside

“I have to go Bond,” Q whispers. James just continues kiss him, slowly and sweetly. Q’s resolve is wavering. He’s so comfortable sitting in James’ lap, and if he just stayed right there he night get to enjoy the perfect end to the perfect evening. The boy squirms slightly and the groan that James emits is almost enough convince to stay right where he was and do exactly what he was told. “I really can’t stay.”

“It’s so cold out there,” James replies taking Q’s hands in his and pressing small kisses to the inside of his wrists. “Your hands are like ice.”

“James, I promised. I promised my parents I’d visit. They’ll worry.”

“But you look so beautiful there,” James responds as he sucks on Q’s neck. Q does look beautiful. He’s sprawled across James’ lap and his long legs are hanging off the other side of the armchair. James loves having Q spread out, warm and pliable, on his lap; the most beautiful part of the image is Q’s lips that are red and swollen from James’ attention. “Please don’t go. You look beautiful.”

“One more drink, Bond. One more.”

Bond reaches out for the glasses that are resting on the table and passes them both to Q. He grabs the half finished bottle of red wine and begins to pour. There isn’t much left so James pours it all, giving Q slightly more in the hope that he’ll stay slightly longer. It still only amounts to half a glass each.

Q drinks the wine slowly enjoying the feeling of being in James’ lap as the heat of the wine spread through him. There must be something in the wine because it makes Q feel exquisitely warm as he sips it down. Q know he really doesn’t have time to waste, it’s snowing outside and he’ll need plenty of time to get across London his parents’ flat for family dinner.

“No, no, no,” Q laughs his protests, doing nothing to still the movement of James’ hand as it brushes teasingly along the outside of Q’s thigh. If they go down that road he will never get to his parents on time.

“There won’t be any cabs, Q.”

“I will take the tube,” Q counters finally standing up, a little unsteadily. James immediately follows pulling Q back tightly against his chest. Q turns around in Bond’s arms; he can’t stop himself from kissing away the slight stain the red wine has left on James’ lips. “At least I tried.”

“It’s cold outside…”

“I really did promise my parents…” Q says as he responds to Bond’s light pressure on his shoulder and drops to his knees.

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.”

He doesn’t because Q loves doing this. There was such wonderful power make James Bond lose his mind, knowing exactly how to get the reaction he wanted. A lick here, a press there, stroking just like that and Q could reduce Bond to a quivering, violently swearing mess in seconds.

James is ready and waiting as Q opens his belt and then tugs the flies on Bond’s trousers down. Q hums in anticipation as his hand slip to the backs of Bond’s thighs and pulls the man a little closer.

“I really shouldn’t stay,” Q says even as he pulls James’ cock out and strokes up and down the length.

“Don’t hold out on me, Q.”  

Q couldn’t if he tried. He sucks James down and hums again to illicit the perfect groan from James. Q

James thrust his hands into Q’s tangle of hair and thrust slightly forward into Q’s mouth. James thinks Q’s lips looked delicious wrapped tightly around James’ cock. Q looks up at Bond through lidded eyes and Bond can see how much Q is enjoying this. James runs his hands through Q’s hair again; tangling his fingers in the dark curls as Q turns his attention to James’ cock and bobs down again.

He sets a steady rhythm, licking and sucking and pulling until James starts to lose his mind. He had been able to he might have looked down at Q’s eyes and noticed how wonderfully dark with desire they were. Usually Q’s eyes are a greyish blue, not as bright or a beautiful as the agent’s own, but now they’re sparkling like starlight. 

“C’mon, baby.”

Q looks up and meets James eyes and smirks before he sinks down again deliberately flicking his tongue and hollowing his cheeks in the way that always drives Bond insane with want.

When Q has the time he can drag this out for ages. He’ll happily spend hours worshipping James’ dick; licking, sucking, kissing until James comes undone, then slowly teasing the man back to hardness so he can start again.

Q needs to go, he simply doesn’t have the time to tease.

He guides James’ hands from where they were resting on his shoulders back to their place in his hair. James takes the invitation and begins thrusting more quickly, guiding Q’s head so he can fuck the boy properly.

All too soon he’s coming, and Q’s taking it all.  _Good Boy_.

“Stay.”

“The answer is no, James.” Q presses a short kiss to James’ lip, well aware that his lips are deliciously covered in spit and come. He licks at them absently as he fetches a tissue and begins to clean himself up in the mirror above the fire.

Q checks his phone. His family, brother, both sisters, bloody hell, even his  _aunt_ , have left messages begging his to make it the family dinner. He swears quietly before returning to check himself in the mirror.

“James! My hair looks like I’ve been fucked six-ways to Sunday.”

“You could be, baby.”

“I’ve got to go home,” Q responds as he kisses James. “Say, lend me a comb.”

James disappears to fetch a comb from the bathroom whilst Q tugs at his hair in irritation; He reappears, slightly less disheveled, and passes the comb to Q as he kisses the man’s neck.

“They’re going to talk about this,” Q sighs. “I’ve signed myself up to an entire evening of heavy implications and awkward conversations.”

“You could stay, tell them the blizzard was too much.” Bond’s going to leave a mark, Q can tell that’s the man’s goal from the wolfish grin the James shoots him in the mirror.

“Bond,” It’s an empty threat.

“Tell them you caught pneumonia.” Q laughs and pulls out his phone to tap out a text. James moves further down, pulling at the boy’s open collar.  

“I really shouldn’t,” he says even as he presses send.

“I’ll make it worthwhile.”

“Ahh, do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.


End file.
